


Ichabod's First Trip to Disneyland

by dancinluv



Series: Random Sleepy Hollow Ficlets [2]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fun humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv





	Ichabod's First Trip to Disneyland

Ichabod and Abbie decided to take a much needed vacation. So they flew to California to take a trip to Disneyland.

They arrive at the park.

Abbie: Okay Crane, Seeing that this is your first time in Disneyland where would you like to go first? (she opens the map of the park in front of him) there are plenty of rides and attractions. Your pick.

Ichabod (He peers down at the map) : This adventure land looks promising.

Abbie (she smiles and folds the map closed) cool. Adventure land it is.

Abbie: After that, I get to choose our next venture and I say we go to tomorrow land.

Ichabod: What lies inside this tomorrow land to hold such a name?

Abbie: Well, let me tell you....

( He pays close attention as she is about to speak, like as if he doesn't want to miss a single word)

Abbie: It is basically a land that is a world of possibilities of what the future holds like, traveling in space, which has a speedy ride called 'Space Mountain'

(Crane looks up at someone walking by eating an ice cream cone)

Abbie: which I think you'll lov- ( notices Crane is distracted) Crane? Crane?

(His eyes are still glued to the patron licking their ice cream as they walk further away )

Abbie: Earth to Crane?

Ichabod ( Brings his focus back to Abbie ) Oh, my apologies. As you were saying?

Abbie ( she just gives him a look) : never mind. You'll see when we get there. Basically, there are a bunch of cool futuristic rides you'll enjoy. Alright lets head to Adventure land.

They begin walking. Ichabod curiously looks around at every candy store they pass by.

Ichabod: Miss Mills, would it be too much trouble to venture inside one of the delicatessens displaying the delectable sweet treats in the window.

Abbie ( looks at him strange) huh?

Abbie: you mean the candy store. Gotta a sweet tooth huh.

(he shakes his head yes grinning like a kid)

Abbie: I know how you love your sweets. I guess I'm to blame. Ever since I introduced you to donut holes.

Ichabod: As you said Miss Mills, seeing that it is my first time in the park ( he side eyes her with a charming smirk)

Abbie ( she flashes him a grin) yep, you are absolutely right Crane. Lets go get you some chocolate.

Ichabod: Splendid!

They make their way over to one of the candy shops.

Abbie: The shop we're about to go into has the best lollipops and there gigantic. You'll love em.

Ichabod: I'm sure I will Leftenant.

They step inside the store. Ichabod's eyes brighten with joy as he takes a look at all the different assorted treats on display.

Abbie: the lollipops here are special.

Ichabod: Special? How so?

Abbie: For one, they are homemade and two... ( before she could utter another word, Ichabod spots Mickey Mouse walking by the entrance. Ichabod dashes away, leaving Abbie in mid sentence)

Ichabod: Ooooo,, Mickey the Mouse! I must have a photo taken with that mouse

Abbie stands in place, looking stunned at the fact he didn't even have the courtesy to let her finish her sentence. Her mouth still parted from speaking. She treks after him.

After she catches up to Ichabod, she finds him standing in line waiting to get his photo taken with the character.

Ichabod (tapping her repeatedly on the shoulder) Leftenant, do you know who that is??

Abbie (looks at him not enthused) yes Crane. I do.

Ichabod; why are you not excited as I?

Abbie: because I was trying to tell you something back in the candy store and you left abruptly.

Ichabod: Oh, my apologies Miss Mills. When I had recognized Mickey the Mouse, I instantly had to try and get a photograph with him. Forgive my rudeness.

Abbie: it's fine Crane. I can understand your excitement.

Ichabod: Much appreciated Miss Mills.

It was almost Ichabod's turn to get a picture. One person was ahead of him. His fingers were twitching endlessly at his sides.

Abbie: You nervous?

Ichabod: What would give you that notion?

Abbie looks down at his hands. He follows her eyes to look down at his hands as well.

Ichabod: ah, I see.

He immediately stops his obnoxious habit.

Abbie: don't worry Crane, You'll be fine. Mickey is shy too you know.

Ichabod: I suppose.

It was Crane's turn to take the photo. Ichabod hands her his phone so that she can take the photo on his cell.

They step away and take a look at the photo once they were finished.

Abbie: Aww that's a nice photo of you and Mickey.

Ichabod: Indeed it is.

Abbie: Okay, so are we heading back to the candy store?

Ichabod: I'd think it be best if we headed straight for Adventure land.

Abbie: good idea. We can always come back to the candy shop later.

They begin walking towards Adventure land once again.

Abbie keeps walking and talking, not realizing Ichabod had wandered off.

Abbie: There is this one ride called the Jungle cruise that lies ahead in Adventure land. I think you'll-

Before she could finish her sentence she looks to her side and then back behind her to see Ichabod standing off in the distance along with the spectators  watching a parade.

She struts over to him and slaps him on his back.

Abbie: hey, batman. Next time you decide to disappear on me, it'd be nice to let me know.

Ichabod: sorry, I was unfortunately distracted.

Abbie: mm hmm, yeah, you were distracted alright. Anyone ever tell you , you possibly might have ADHD.

Ichabod was too consumed in the parade to hear exactly what she had said.

Ichabod ( he keeps his focus on the parade) hmm, pardon? could you repeat that?

Abbie ( shouting over the band) YOU MIGHT HAVE ADHD

Ichabod: I do apologize Miss Mills but I am unable to hear your words.

Abbie rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in the air out of defeat.

Abbie: Never mind Crane.

She watches the parade as well.

Once the parade was over Ichabod claps his hands joyfully, smiling broadly, turning to look at Abbie.

Ichabod: Wasn't that splendid

Abbie (mimics his accent sarcastically) Yes, splendid indeed.

Ichabod: shall we now go to this Adventure land.

Abbie: pssh, only if you're ready. You sure there isn't anything else you'd like to see before we head `

there.

Ichabod: I don't believe so, no.

Abbie: good.

They, for the third time, attempt to walk over to Adventure land.

They finally made it inside without Ichabod getting distracted.

Abbie led Ichabod to the Jungle Cruise ride. she looked up at the wooden pole showing the wait times.

Abbie: Damn, we should have gotten a fast pass. We're now going to have wait on line for 45 minutes.

Ichabod: I have the patience to wait, do you Leftenant?

She gives him a look that says 'what hell is that suppose to mean'

Abbie: do I have a choice?

Ichabod: Must we choose this ride at this time. Can we not come back at another time to partake in this Cruise?

Abbie: Yeah, I guess we could come back.

Ichabod: where shall we go now?

Abbie (thinks for a moment. snaps her fingers when an idea pops in her head) I know, we could go to the haunted mansion. ( as she's talking, she turns her back to him) It's a cute ride. It's more up our alley, you see ghost and ghou-

Ichabod had already left the line. Abbie turns to face him and sees that he's gone. she puts her hands on her hips looking annoyed. She spots him looking at some safari hats at a gift shop. She walks over to him.

Abbie: dude, you have the shortest attention span. Do I bore you or something?

Ichabod ( gives her a confused look) I beg your pardon?

Abbie: lets see, that's, four times now you have walked away from me while I was talking.

Ichabod: have I ? forgive my rudeness. From now on you shall have my full undivided attention.

Abbie: good to know.

 

2 hours later

They leave adventure land and head towards tomorrow land.

Ichabod: Oh what a lovely ride that was. I so enjoyed the haunted mansion.

Abbie: I can't believe we had to wait online for an hour and fifty minutes. Didn't think the ride would be that popular.

Ichabod: do we plan on partaking that safari cruise you spoke of.

Abbie: nope. After I had a peek at the updated wait time, I took the liberty of getting fast passes while you were in the restroom. Our return time is not until 6:30 and it is now 3:30.

Ichabod: and what does this fast pass do?

Abbie: point blank, there will be no line to wait in. There is a separate line for fast pass holders, so it will help us get on the ride a lot sooner.

They enter tomorrow land.

Abbie: Hey! lets do buzz light year astro blasters. This ride is fun! This ride allows you to shoot different targets inside. (she starts running up to the line. Ichabod just stands in place looking confused.) Come on!

Abbie approaches the line and looks at the wait time. It was only a twenty minute wait which wasn't too bad.

Once they get on the ride, Abbie sits in the drivers side and takes control of the laser gun. Ichabod grabs his gun eagerly and starts shooting. It took him a few seconds to realize his gun wasn't shooting anything. Abbie is shooting joyously away at different targets. Ichabod is looking bored. Unfortunately his gun was not working. At one point the ride stops for minute for the passengers to shoot at bonus point targets. Ichabod grew impatient while watching her stealing all the fun out of the ride. He leans over and takes control of her gun. Abbie struggles to keep the gun in her hand. He tries to pull the gun out from her grip as she pulls the gun into her chest. She slaps his hand away. He slaps her hand off the gun as well. They start having a hand slapping fight like two catty women daintily smacking each others hands as if they are afraid of breaking their nails.

Abbie breaks off their slapping battle by pointing to something in the distance to distract him. He was foolish enough to look. She quickly takes control of the gun again when the rides starts moving. He whips his head back at her looking shocked and irate.

The main big bag evil Emperor Zurg appears. Abbie starts shooting at him to earn major bonus points. Ichabod knew a way to get Abbie to release the gun.

Ichabod (points to the space vehicle ahead of them and shouts) Denzel Washington!

Abbie (lets go of the gun, looking hard at the car) where? where?

Ichabod takes control of the gun again and begins shooting non stop at the red targets visible all over the Evil Emperor Zurg. Abbie couldn't see the people clear enough sitting in the space vehicle ahead of them but realized Denzel was most definitely not one of those people. When her eyes glanced over at Ichabod having a shooting spree at each target they were passing, she then realized she'd been had.

The ride was coming to an end. Ichabod puts the gun back in its place on the dashboard. He smiles at her victoriously. She looks back at him, not amused or happy.

They exit the ride.

Abbie was determined to get him back for his clever antic. Ichabod noticed how unhappy she looked and began to feel bad for tricking her. He knew it was childish of him.

Ichabod: Miss Mills, are you sore about my actions?

An idea immediately popped in Abbie's head as to how she'd get him back. Her frown turned into a false smile.

Abbie: No, not at all. Crane, you were just having fun. I get it. I understood why you wanted the gun. I was hogging all the fun out of the ride.

Ichabod: no hard feelings then?

Abbie: nope, non what so ever.

Ichabod smiles at her. She smiles back.

Ichabod: where to now Leftenant.

Abbie: how about.... space mountain.

Ichabod: splendid.

They arrive at the line for Space Mountain. The wait time was a lot longer than Astro Blasters but not as long as the haunted Mansion but Abbie didn't care. The wait was worth her revenge.

They almost approach the ride itself. So far, they have not ridden anything fast inside the park since their arrival.

Ichabod: Leftenant, I am excited to explore space travel. Do we actually get to board a rocket ship?.

Abbie: not really but close enough.

It was there turn to get on the ride.

Abbie: Hey Crane, if you want to get a full experience of what it's like to be in space, I suggest you sit in the front seat. I will be sitting right behind you.

Ichabod: But leftenant, you will not have the same experience sitting behind me.

Abbie: Oh don't worry about me, it's all about you. Lets just say I'm making up for depriving you of a fun filled experience from our last ride.

Ichabod (says as he is getting in the coaster) but you did not deprive me. I much rather enjoyed our last ride.

Abbie (mutters to herself as she sits in the seat behind him) oh, I'm sure you did, seeing as to how you robbed me of my points. Could have blasted Zurgs ass with 2,000 points higher than yours and beaten my own score from last year.

Ichabod: did you say something Miss Mills?

Abbie: I said have a nice ride Crane. (she smiles wickedly as the ride starts to move)

 

30 seconds later the ride comes to an end. Ichabod has a frozen look of fright. Abbie is smiling with glee. They get off the ride and head to the exit.

Abbie: so Crane, how did you like the ride?

He was speechless. Still in shock at the speed of the ride. He was barely able to hang on.

Ichabod: (he frowns, looking ill) very unpleasant.

Abbie (she pats him on the back) ohh it wasn't that bad.

She walks away smiling victoriously.


End file.
